Dora's World Adventure!/Transcript
Dora: ' ¡Hola! Soy Dora! '''Boots: ' And I'm Boots. '''Dora: Today is Friendship Day. El Día de La Amistad. Boots: ' Ooh ooh ahh ahh! I love Friendship Day. '''Dora: ' Me too! 'Dora: ' On Friendship Day,... friends get together, and dress up, and have parties, and wear special friendship bracelets. 'Boots: ' Ooh ooh, I love friendship bracelets. Dora I wanna see the friendship bracelets. Can I? Can I? 'Dora: ' Do you want to see the friendship bracelets? Great! '''Boots: Ooh, friendship bracelets. Dora: When we all wear our friendship bracelets, it means that we'll always be friends, forever. Boots: ' Forever and ever? '''Dora: ' Forever and ever. 'Dora: ' Shout out all around the world, every boy and every girl, put on your bracelets say its friendship it's Friendship Day. 'Boots: ' Shout out all around the world, every boy and every girl, lift up your bracelets say its friendship it's Friendship Day. 'Dora: ' When we wear our bracelets, we'll be friends forever you and I, and rainbow colors will light up the sky. 'Both: ' Shout out all around the world, every boy and every girl, lift up your bracelets say its friendship it's Friendship Day. 'Dora: ' Our friends are coming to celebrate Friendship Day with us. Let's say hi to Benny the Bull and Isa the Iguana. Say "Hi!" 'Benny and Isa: ' Hi! 'Dora: ' Let's say, ''"Hola" ''to our friend Tico the Squirrel.'' Say ''"Hola." 'Tico: ' ''Hola." 'All: ' Shout out all around the world, every boy and every girl, put on your bracelets say its friendship its Friend...ship Day! 'All: ' (cheering) 'Isa: ' I can't wait to wear my friendship bracelet! 'Dora: ' When all our friends from around the world wear their friendship bracelets... the bracelets will glow and rainbow sparkles will light up the sky. 'Isa, Tico, and Boots: ' Whoa! 'Benny: ' That'll be just so cool! 'Boots: ' Wow! 'Dora and Isa: '''Wow! It glows! '''Swiper: ' (rustling) 'Dora: ' Uh-oh. That sounds like Swiper the Fox. 'Boots: ' He's going to swipe the friendship bracelets. 'Benny: ' He can't do that. 'Isa: ' We've got to stop him. 'Dora: ' If you see Swiper, yell, "Swiper!" 'Dora: ' Do you see Swiper? Where? 'Boots: ' There he is. 'Benny: ' Hey, where'd he go? 'Swiper: ' You're too late. (laughing) '''Dora: Swiper, wait! Dora: ' Those are friendship bracelets. '''Swiper: ' Friendship bracelets? 'Dora: ' Yes. If we don't have friendship bracelets, we can't have Friendship Day. 'Dora: ' I even have a friendship bracelet for you. 'Swiper: ' You do? 'Swiper: ' Uh-oh. 'Dora: ' Swiper, what's the matter? 'Swiper: ' Look. I've been flying my Swiper Copter all around the world swiping bracelets. I didn't know they were friendship bracelets. 'Boots: '''Oh, no. '''Kids: ' Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Hey! 'Dora: ' Uh-oh. Our friends from around the world are calling for help. 'Dora: ' Let's see if our friends still have their friendship bracelets. 'Dora: ' Are there bracelets in France? No! 'Dora: ' Are there bracelets in Tanzania? No! 'Dora: ' Are there bracelets in Russia? No! 'Dora: ' Are there bracelets in China? 'All: ' No! 'Boots: ' Dora, our friends don't have their friendship bracelets. 'Dora: ' And the bracelets won't glow unless all our friends around the world have one. 'Swiper: ' Oh, man! I'd better give back these friendship bracelets. 'Swiper: ' Uh-oh. I'll never be able to give back the bracelets back now. 'Dora: ' Swiper, we've got to bring the bracelets back. We can do it together. '''Dora: I need your help. Will you help us bring back the friendship bracelets back to our friends? Great! Boots, Benny, Tico, Isa: You can do it, Dora. We know you can. Si se puede. Dora: We've got to go around the world to bring the friendship bracelets back to our friends. Dora: Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? Dora: Map. Right. Dora: Will you check the map to find out where we go to bring back the friendship bracelets? Dora: You have to say, "Map." Boots and Swiper: Louder! Map: Who's the guy you need to know when you've got a place to go? What's my name? Fiesta Trio:'The Map. '''Map:'Say it again. 'Fiesta Trio:'The Map. 'Map: ' Who can help you say,"Hey, I figured out the way!" What's my name? '''Fiesta Trio: The Map Map: Say it again. Fiesta Trio: The Map. Map:'''bI'm the Map, I'm the Map. '''Fiesta Trio: He's the map, he's the map. Map: I'm the MAP! Map: ''' Oh, no! Dora and Swiper need to bring back the friendship bracelets or there won't be any Friendship Day! '''Map: To bring back the bracelets, first you go to the Eiffel Tower in France. Then, to Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania. Then, up to the Winter Palace in Russia. Then to the Great Wall Of China. Map: So remember: Tower... Mountain... Palace... Wall. Map: ''' Say it with me. '''Map: Tower... Mountain... Palace... Wall. Tower... Mountain... Palace... Wall. Tower... Mountain... Palace... Wall. Map: ' So, you tell Dora, first you go to the tower. '''Dora: ' Tower... Mountain... Palace... Wall. Where do we go first? The tower. Right. 'Dora: ' The tower is far away, way across the ocean. Do you see the tower? 'Boots: ' Yeah, There's the tower. 'Tico: ' Ahi esta 'Benny: ' Wow its so far away. 'Isa: ' How are you going to get there. 'Dora: ' Do you see anything we can use to get across the ocean? 'Dora: ' A boat! Right. A really big boat can get us across the ocean to the tower. 'Boots: ' Dora you can do it. I know you can. 'Dora: ' Yes Boots. But I need your help. 'Boots: ' Friends help friends. Right Dora? 'Dora: ' Right. But I need you to stay here, and be in charge. 'Boots: ' Me? Be in charge? 'Boots: ' That is so cool. 'Boots: ' I'll be in charge, Dora. 'Dora: ' Come on, we've got to bring back the friendship bracelets, to save Friendship Day. 'Dora: ' Vámonos, let's go! ♪ ♪ 'Dora: ' Say it with us. '''Dora and Swiper Tower, mountain, palace, wall. Tower, mountain, palace, wall. Tower, mountain, palace, wall. Tower, mountain, palace, wall. ♪ ♪ Both: ' Come on vámanos, everybody let's go. '''Swiper: ' Come on let's get to it. 'Dora: ' I know that we can do it. 'Swiper: ' Where are we going? (rhythmic clapping) 'Dora: ' Around the world. 'Dora: ' Where are we going? (rhythmic clapping) 'Swiper: ' Around the world. '''Swiper: Where are we going? (rhythmic clapping) Both: ' Around the world. '''Dora: ' A dónde vamos? (rhythmic clapping) 'Both: ' Around the world. ♪ ♪ 'Both: ' Around the world! ♪ ♪ 'Swiper: ' Are we there yet Dora? 'Dora: ' We have to look for land. If you see land, yell, "Land ho!" 'Both: ' Land ho! 'Swiper: ' There it is! 'Swiper: ' Hey, Dora, I can see the tower. '''Dora: Right, Swiper. That's because... were in France. Dora: ' In France, to say "hello," we say ''"bonjour." 'Dora: ' Can you say bonjour? 'Dora: ' Great say bonjour with us. Ready? 'Both: ' ♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French people: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Dora: ' ♪In France they love to meet their friends in a nice cafe.♪ '''Dora: ' ♪To say hello the way they do, everybody say.♪ 'Both: ' ♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French people: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ' ''♪Bonjour.♪ '''French person: ♪Bonjour.♪ Dora: ' ♪A big croissant and yummy cheese are things they love to eat. Come on, let's all say ''bonjour to everyone we meet.♪ '''Both: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ♪Bonjour.♪ Both: ♪Bonjour.♪ Amelie: Dora! Dora! Dora: There's my friend Amelie Amelie: Bonjour,Dora. Dora: Bonjour, Amelie. Dora: This is Swiper. Swiper: Bonjour! Amelie: Bonjour! Amelie: Dora, everyone's at the tower, but there are no friendship bracelets. Swiper: '''I've got the friendship bracelets right here. (rustling) '''Amelie: Uh-oh, that sounds like Fifi the Skunk. Amelie: '''That skunk is always trying to swipe our stuff. '''Swiper: '''She'll try to swipe our friendship bracelets. '''Dora: '''If you see the skunk, yell "Skunk!" '''Swiper: '''There she is! '''Amelie: '''Follow me, quick! '''Swiper: '''Uh-oh. I wonder which street we take to the tower. '''Amelie: To get to the Eiffel Tower, my mama told me that the smiling gargoyle will help us. Dora: '''Gargoyle? '''Gargoyle: ''Oui. I am the gargoyle. Bonjour. To find the tower on Friendship Day, the diamond stones will show you the way. '''Dora: '''We have to look for the streets with the diamond stones. '''Dora: '''Are the diamond stones on the first street or the second street? '''Dora: '''Right, the second street. ' Swiper: Wow! That's beautiful! ''' Dora: Come on! Swiper: Uh-oh, which way do we go now Dora? Gargoyle No. 2: ''Bonjour.'' The Eiffel Tower is just steps away. The circle stones will show you the way. '''Dora: '''We have to look for the streer with the circle stones. '''Swiper: '''Circle stones, cirlce stones! '''Dora: '''Are the circle stones on the first street, the second street, or the third street? Category:Transcripts